Perfect
by TheIrishGentlemanLady
Summary: Olivia Cabot isn't normal. No, she doesn't have superpowers. She just wasn't normal.


Perfect.

* * *

I was never classified as normal, not that I minded. I often tended to myself, because I was independent. I didn't need anyone's help. I could fight my own battles. Especially after the accident, I couldn't trust anyone.

I didn't even trust my father enough to let him help me carry my own bags; or to let him help me get onto the Hogwarts Express. I was only eleven at the time, and my bags were heavy; but I could get it by myself.

"Are you sure, Oliva?" he asked; his green eyes furrowing as I tried to get my suitcases onto the large train. I huffed, and shook a lock of blonde hair behind my ears and shook my head.

"No. I've got this." I frowned, and kept trying to lift it higher than my head. He sighed, watching me fail, and moved forward to help me. I glared up at him.

"Liv, you're going to miss the train if not." he said, sternly; putting them with the rest of the student bodies luggage. I frowned, and he kissed the top of my head. "You're going to be brilliant, yeah?" he smiled, running a hand through his dark hair. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah...I will be..promise?" I asked, throwing my pinky up. He smiled and took it, "Pinky promise that you'll write me everyday?" I asked, my identical green eyes narrowed. He laughed, making the pinky promise.

"Promise. Now, you'll need to be getting onto the train; or you won't be getting a compartment!" he said, and I turned to get onto the train.

* * *

"Cabot, Olivia." Professor Minevra McGonnagall called out, and I walked towards the podium. She smiled sternly at me, and gestered for me to sit down. I did as she said; she seemed to be a no-nonsense teacher.

She placed an old hat on top of my head; it came over my eyes and blocked out the whole Great Hall from seeing me. It also stopped me from seeing them.

_'Well, aren't you peculiar.'_ a strange voice said; making me inwardly jump. He chuckled, and I frowned.

_'Don't laugh at me!'_ I thought to the hat with a firm tone. Dad always told me that people who at least sounded like they were in control, normally were.

_'Hmm, Feisty. But also very smart. Very loyal. Independent. You would do well in Slytherin."_ the hat thought for a moment.

_'No!'_ I thought eagerly.

_'Why? Is Slytherin not a good house?'_ he asked, and I shrugged.

_'I would just prefer Gryffindor.'_ I thought suddenly; Mum was in Gryffindor. If I was in Gryffindor, I think she'd be proud of me. Maybe.

The hat smiled- if hats could smile._ 'Very well, .'_ the hat said, **"GRYFFINDOR!**" it called, and the hat was instantly off of my head and I was pointed towards the table where I would be eating at for the next seven years.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Mariel said, sitting across from me; her brownish red hair in two low pigtails. "The Sorting Hat almost put me into Ravenclaw!" she gasped, earning quite a few looks from the older students. I shrugged, tugging at my short blonde hair. Mariel was one of the three others I met on the way to Hogwarts.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw." I said, looking over at her.  
Coincedentally; all four of us got into the same house. Gryffindor.

"Really?" Justin commented, sitting down next to Mariel. "Well, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff." he sighed loudly, and I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, what was so wrong with these houses? To be quite honest, I think people are just getting upset over nothing.

...Would that make me a hypocrite though because I wanted to be placed in a different house?

"What about you, Olivia?" Mariel smiled, and I shrugged. Do I tell them that I was considered for Slytherin?

"Just Gryffindor." I said lightly, picking at my food.

* * *

The first time that I met the four boys that would become 'The Marauders' was the first class of the year: Potions.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Horace Slughorn announced, clapping his hands together. We all stood there, frightened. Why was this man so cheery on a Monday? "Well, just don't sit there! There's work to be done!" he said, naming off our partners for the year.

"Olivia Cabot, and Sirius Black." he said, pointing to a desk towards the back of the classroom. I took my seat carefully; the chairs seemed old.  
And that, ladies and gentlemen; led to the great explosion of 1971.

"Sirius? Really, honestly. Are you even serious?" I asked, cursing myself for falling into the pun. He laughed, flipping his black hair.  
What kind of name is that? I mean, I get that it's a constellation and all...

"That would be me, Sirius Black." he smirked, and I rolled my eyes. I went to work on the small potion that we had to create; adding in several disgusting ingredients that I will not name. Because seriously...they were gross.

Then; the git goes and adds way to much bat wing; causing the whole cauldron to explode, leaving green muck all over us.  
From there on, I hated Sirius Black.

* * *

"Hey, do you remember that time in first year when you blew up your cauldron?" a now fifteen year old Justin asked, looking up from his parchment. He did anything to get out of studying. Partially because it bored him, and also because he was a huge narcissist.

"Wasn't me." I pointed out, chewing at the end of my quill. "Sirius Black." I told him, not really paying attention. Why did I have to take Ancient Runes? I swear, this was going to be the death of me!

"Someone call me?" a familiar, but annoying as hell voice said. I frowned, looking up at him. Oh goody, it's Sirius. Again. You could always count on him to ruin a nice moment.

"Yeah, I was just telling Justin about how big of a giant prat you and Potter are!" I snapped, rolling my eyes at him.  
Sirius recoiled, as if he had been stung. "Ooh, kitten's got claws!" he joked, obviously not really hurt.

"Damn right." I mumbled, sighing.  
Justin just looked on, relishing in the fight. He loved to gossip, and talk about any one he could.

"Well...I just wanted to let you know that Remus won't be around tonight to help you with your prefect duties." Sirius said, recovering.

"And why couldn't Lupin tell me this himself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Something was up. Firstly, Remus Lupin _never_ skipped out on Prefect duties. And secondly, Sirius was wearing a grin that could only be classified as wicked.

"Oh, he's really sick." Sirius told me. He was a pretty good liar, but I was a better one.

"Oh." I said simply, looking back down at my essay.

"Whatcha writing?" Sirius asked, looking down at my paper. I would try to hide it, but Sirius was probably looking down my shirt instrad, so I quickly hugged myself.

"Pervert." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"What?" Sirius asked, actually confused. Hah!

I frowned. Oh. So maybe he wasn't looking down my shirt..

I unwrapped my arms from around myself. "It's just...really...really..really cold in here." I told him, blushin a little bit. Oh god.

Justin just laughed. Asshole.


End file.
